


Plastic toy machines at malls are filled with disappointment, and other such deep thoughts

by FoundFandomFamilies



Series: Lunch Cryptid AU (The name still sucks) [3]
Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existentialism, I just like aliens and wanted to talk about aliens, Just dialogue, Unedited baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: What if we're alone out there. Jk jk....Unless-
Series: Lunch Cryptid AU (The name still sucks) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731823
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	Plastic toy machines at malls are filled with disappointment, and other such deep thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This a mess I’m so sorry. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled cryptid content soon-

“Hey, Schlatt?” 

“Go to sleep Charlie.”

“Wh-this is the first time I’m saying anything!”

“Charlie I'm not talking to you, last time we talked late at night I found out what Vore is.”

“3 AM me is a monster okay, I will not be held accountable for his actions.”

“You fucking should be! I'm scared for life Charlie!”

“I just...what do you think of the stars?"

“The...stars? Is this a random Segway, because you are not getting away with this vore thing young man-“

“Yeah-well...no, okay. I saw an old telescope upstairs it just...I dunno, I’ve never been into space stuff, but it got me thinking. “

“Dangerous.”

“I'm ignoring that, answer the question."

“...I don't know? I guess they're...pretty? What's this leading into?"

“...do...do you think we're alone?”

“As in...in here?”

“Out there.”

“...”

“Schlatt?”

“Nah. Space just seems so...cold. And huge. Isn’t it literally infinite? I don’t know it just...it seems like we're the only needle of life in a haystack. I can’t help but also feel like if there was life out there, they wouldn’t care about us.”

“...Well, I don’t. Think about it right, every star is a sun.”

“It is?”

“...Schlatt your lack of education scares me at times.”

“Hey, I know shit! Excuse me for not knowing about stuff millions of miles away in the sky!”

“It’s like, basic-anyways. Every single star must have planets orbiting it, right? Think about how many stars there are, how many planets that would lead to, how the stars we see in the sky aren’t even a speck of how many there are, think of just how much there is, do you honestly think we're the one planet to ever have life?”

“The universe seems cruel enough to do that.”

“Really dissing the universe tonight huh.”

“What’s she ever done for me, huh? The universe has given me jackshit, I’m not going to respect the bitch!”

“I wonder why she wouldn’t like you, you have such a good personality-“

“I know!”

“...Still though. Doesn’t the entire of trillions of other planets out there, mean that some might have a form of life on them like us?”

“It just makes me think of those machines in shopping malls filled with plastic toys.”

“O...Kay?”

“You have a specific one that you want, but no matter how much fucking money you put in, you'll never get that one specific ball. The earth is that one specific ball. We lucked out at the...Big Bang or whatever. All the other planets are just plastic shallow disappointments.”

“Sounds like your projecting from past experiences a little.”

“I wanted a fucking Pikachu keychain, Charlie!”

"You..."

"Don't laugh!"

“Or-okay okay I'm not laughing! What about this?nThere could be a planet like earth out there, that had the same stuff like, put in place, but it's at another stage of development, like, if the conditions are right, what if everything is repeating itself on a planet, and they’re up to like, dinosaurs! Space dinosaurs!”

“...you lost me.”

“Earth has life because of a series of events, right? Series of events that could be repeated. There could be like, a planet trillions of miles away that’s in like, the Victorian era, right now. Schlatt there could be a planet that still has  _ vine _ -"

“Doesn’t that make everything more depressing? Cause it means that we exist because of a formula, that can be repeated and repeated over and over.”

“I think it just makes us even more special. Because the universe deemed us so wonderful that one of us wasn’t enough.”

“...whatever. So what, by the time we invent space travel-“

“Or by the time they invent space travel! There could be a Jetsons planet!”

“Even if they’re years ahead of us-does it matter? By the time either of us meet each other, all of us would be dead.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do! I do know that-because space travel is-is a sham! And we're not going to live to see it in any form!”

“You don’t-“

“It makes you think then, that if we did get a message from aliens today. They’d probably already be dead.”

“...because...space science?”

“Yeah. Space science. The time the message they sent reaches us, they might have early been sucked into the sun thousands of years ago.”

“...sucked into the sun? Schlatt do you understand like, anything about stars?”

“I know it’s too fucking bright and makes people spend thousands on plastic eye accessories daily. Sometimes the same people in the same day. Do you have any idea how quick it can take to lose sunglasses, Charlie? The business is booming and people don’t even realise it-“

“I feel like you’re intentionally taking us off-topic. A little.”

“No, I’m not!”

“I think you areeeeee.”

“I'm not! It’s just-“

"It's just?"

"..."

“...hey. Hey, are you okay? Shit, dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t think, we can stop talking about this-“

“...what if there’s no one Charlie. What if we are just...alone. What if we only exist as a fluke, do we even matter at all? We're not even a coffee stain on the universe suit, our existence is a mere speck of dust! Charlie, why would you do anything when it means nothing.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck off.”

“No, no I’m serious. Why would the fact that nothing matters stop you from doing things? Shouldn’t the fact that nothing matters, not matter?”

“Thanks, now my head hurts, and I’m depressed.”

“No okay-look. Think of all the events of your life as stars in the sky. All the moments of happiness is one of those glowing...yellow? White? White. Dots scattered about the night sky.”

“That’s a lot of black surrounding them Charlie.”

“But the stars are brilliant, and they’re bright, and the fact that they’re so small doesn’t stop them from shinning strongly in the sea of black! Sure they’re...easy to get lost in it sometimes, and they can seem so far out of reach, but they make the night so beautiful.”

“...you sound like a fortune cookie.”

“Shut up I’m trying to comfort you.”

“WHA-I DON'T NEED COMFORTING!”

“Therapy then.”

“YOU LITTLE-“

“Just then...think of how almost every star has planets orbiting it. Every happy moment is surrounded by other people, even if you can’t...see them. Even if nobody can see them. Even if it seems like they don’t care.”

“...”

“Schlatt we're not alone. You’re not alone. The universe...might be cruel and uncaring, like you say. And it might even be empty too. But, doesn’t that make our planet so much more special? Doesn’t that make our happiness mean even more? Aren't...”

Schlatt lets out a soft chuckle.

“...aren't the stars in the sky pretty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I don’t really know what this is. I've been thinking about, space a lot recently, and all the messy complicated thinking that aliens can give you, so I decided to...write this little thing? I don’t know if it’s a vent or just, a thing heh, but I figured I might as well post it.


End file.
